Hulk vs Hulk 2 Reverse Hulk
by syncwithblack
Summary: A second hulk is created. She escapes the lab and blast's off to a planet called Sakkar. A slave dealer finds her and she is forced to fight in an arena. She decide's to meet her "first self" to see if that will help her.
1. Chapter 1: The Experiment, The Slave

**Dear readers, if you really want to understand what is going on here, I suggest you watch 'Planet Hulk'. (it's a good movie in my opinion). And yes, the main character is a girl.**

Hulk vs. Hulk 2 (reverse hulk)

Chapter 1: The experiment, the slave

Thump...thump.

"_What is that? That sound? Ahh...my chest hurts! Why? It feels like I am under water. My mind is working, but I cannot open my eyes, nor move my body! Why am I here? Where is this? What is this?" _Thump...thump. _"That sound again! What is it? Why does it hurt my chest?" _

A rough, nerd-like voice spoke, "Inject her with serum!" A large, sharp, thing began to poke me. It felt like my body was on fire! A high-pitched screamed jolted my ears.

"_Is that me? Am I screaming because of the pain?"_ Thump...thump...thump-thump. _"Ungh! It-it hurts! Is-is that my heart!?" _Thump-thump-thump......thump......thump. _**"Why can't I hear anything!?"**_Glass shattered and water flushed out all around me. It felt like suction cups popped off my arms and legs. I was able to move them again. I opened my eyes. I was on my hands and knees. My hands were a deep, scarlet red and I had long, yellow fingernails. They were sharper than cat's claws, and harder than steel. I could tell because when I hit the ground, I scared the pavement with them. Not only were my hands red, but my entire body was red! I reached up and felt my hair. It was the darkest red of all, roan red. I was wearing a white lab coat, and white shorts. Suddenly, an alarm sounded in my ear, and voices shouted in all different directions.

"_I have got to get away!"_ I raised one arm and began to get up, so I was basically in a starting running position. But then I stopped. I looked up, and was met with one man. He was in a suit that was yellow and red and looked like iron. I could not see his face, for he had a mask as well. He carried no weapons, none that I could see. I completed my ascension. Before either of us moved, my legs took off in a flurry. Before I knew it, I was bolting down the hall. There was a curve up ahead, but I couldn't slow down! To my fortune, my feet took over. When we approached the curve, I took a sideways step and lowered my body on the foot that had been planted. Then I pushed off it into a great bound. It was like a spring. After I passed the curve, I came into a large, clear room. Time stopped in my mind, but I hadn't stopped running, because there were two lines of guards on each side, and they all had their guns pointed at me. I was desperately looking for a way out! Then I saw it, a staircase! When my mind came back to the real time and I took the next leap, both lines fired. I could not continue to run in a straight line without being hit, so I started to zigzag. Unfortunately, two bullets were fired at the same time, one low, one high, and this I could not avoid by moving on my feet. My only option was to fly. I jumped forward with what little strength I had, but since I was in an awkward position, I had to twist my body. The bullets zinged passed me, but one scraped my back, and took a long strip of bright, poppy red blood with it. The sting in my back made me flinch, but I had no time to concentrate on it. I had to figure out how to land! Although I was already close to the ground, I completed my twist and caught myself with both my hands and one leg. I pushed up with my arms and was back on my feet. By the time I had done that, I was at the staircase. I had my freedom. Hopping up the staircase with triumph, my luck was not so kind. When I had finally got into the open air, I found the man in the iron suit waiting for me. He had merely punched through the roof. A crude, but effective method. Still, I had not stopped running. I saw my next option of escape. A small aircraft about to launch.

"_Faster! I need to go faster!" _The man in the suit put up his hand. In his palm was something that glowed blue. I charged straight for him. His palm fired a blue beam of light. I was going to hit that beam head on. With my next step, it was like I entered a vortex. I saw nothing but the blur of passing images. I couldn't see clear enough to see where I was going. When I exited the vortex, I was right beside the suited man. There was a moment of pause for us.

He whispered to me, "Go find the first you. Perhaps you can find happiness." The moment was over and I reached the craft. I came to a jump stop, and before entering it, looked back at the man. Then he told me, "My name is Ironman, and if you enter that aircraft, I will not pursue you." I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came from it. I nodded my head and entered the aircraft. I lifted off and was hurtled into space. I started to drift silently along, and eventually I dosed off.

When I awoke, there was a massive wormhole in front of me! I was sucked in and was soon spiralling into a strange planet. The aircraft jolted forward and I was shaken up. When the ride stopped I regained myself.

"Uhh...." I reached up and felt my forehead. It was bleeding heavily. I crawled over to the broken door, and hopped down, but my legs failed me, and I could no longer stand. A small, green creature came up to me. He looked like an imp crossed with a goblin. Not a pretty combo. He had a massive shadow standing behind him. It was another creature, but I could not see it, for the sun was blaring in my eyes. I could no longer hold my eyes open, and became unconscious.

I began to wake for the second time. When I moved, I felt and heard the weight of shackles. It was a dark room, with a small, closed off window that let in little light. My eyes travelled to the metal bars and huge guards.

"_Am I to be a prisoner my entire life? Is this my fate?_"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my newest fodder." A sharp, squeaky, voice interrupted my thoughts. It was the creature I saw before. I also got a glimpse of the shadow I saw before. It was a pale-skinned Cyclops.

"_Fodder?"_

The imp-goblin thing continued. "I don't know what you are, or who you are, but you will die soon enough. I am Kalthin the Slave Driver. And you are my new slave. You don't have a choice." Kalthin let out a bellowing evil laugh that lingered even when he had walked away.

"_A prisoner and now a slave .If I am to survive this, perhaps there is more in life" _Soon after a guard came and threw what looked like food into my prison. I crawled over and poked whatever it was. It exploded in my face. I shrugged and crawled back to my corner. I realized just then that I was not the only person here. There was a six-legged fellow with the bottom half of a spider, the head and wings of a moth, and the torso and arms of a man. Although the entire top half was covered with the brown fuzz of a moth. There was another fellow that had the shell and head of an armadillo, combine with a snake's tail and reptilian like arms. The third fellow was in a pool of water in the dim prison. He was there because he had the head and tail of a crocodile, but the rest of his body was that of a woolly mammoth. The final creature I could not see, for he too was in the shadows. All I saw was a long tail being yanked into the black. I heard far off cheering. A troll like creature come and opened the cage, then approached me. He grunted and tossed a brown leather vest to me. This was obviously something to protect me from dying to quickly, so the "entertainment" lasted longer. I knew that I would need this if I even had a slim chance to survive, so I slipped it on.

"_Guess we are up." _As I was pushed into the arena, the first thing I noticed was the king's seat.

**I know I really suck at first person perspective, and this is my first book, so please be nice in the comment box.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arena

Chapter 2: The Arena

_"One...two...three...four...five people on the kings balcony, but no king. Maybe if I got a closer look..."_

_**"Aliens and gentle aliens, the one, the only, KALTHIN!!"**_ A great roar came from the audience.

**"Thank you! Thank you!"** Kalthin came from the king's balcony. "Dear people, I have a surprise for you...my latest addition, **The Red Fury!!** Let us welcome the new comer with the dune's famous pests...**JIST!**" Huge iron gates creaked as they opened, and many creatures came pouring out. They were half the size of a man, and they had no face. Only a pair of massive, sharp, black, sets of teeth. Their arms were as long as a trunk, but as thin as a rope, and their skin looked like it was melting off. They walked so that their knees were always bent, as if they were ready to spring away or spring into action. These..."jist"...wasted no time in fighting. A group of 5 tried to jump the spider-moth thing, but it simply took off into the air. A pack of 10 started fighting the mammoth-crocodile creature, and the creature took them on. I could see a couple jist digging in one area, and soon realized that the snake-armadillo person was in the ground there. The only creature that hadn't come out with us was the one in the shadows. A low growl made me focus back in front of me. Two jist were in my face. I turned and ran as fast as I could possibly go. However, my legs were still tired from the last time I ran, and I fell over and crumpled into a ball. I saw a metal pole that was loose in the gate. I hoisted myself back onto my feet and dashed for it with the rest of my might. I reached out for the pole and grabbed it. I leaned on it. Crack! It snapped off. I turned around the jist were right on top of me, and one launched for my face. My mind went blank. This was no longer me, but what was inside me. My former self. My hair turned black and enveloped my entire body; my skin became a beep brown. I dogged, ducking my head. The head of the jist broke open against the wall. I did not look behind me as its last dying squeals faded. I was standing upright and before the other jist could think, I took the pole and sent it flying across the arena. I was in shock.

"_Did my body just really do that?!_" The entire audience sat in silence. They were looking in the direction where the jist had hit. There was a literal dent in the wall. I looked back at the pole. It had broken in half.

_"What...what am I?!"_ I screamed inside my head. All of the jist I could see had stopped what they were doing, and they were all charging straight toward me. I picked up the other broken half of the pole. My foot slid forward as I bent my knees. One of my arms posed over my head, while the other stuck close to my waist. It felt like I was watching a nightmare film, as my body jumped into the fray. Jist came from all directions, and tried to jump me all at once. I spun on one leg, while holding my arms straight out. I started to get lower to the ground. I was like a spinning ball of metal and flesh, an impenetrable offense. Ten jist flew in all different directions. I finally put my other leg down, stopping my offense completely. I was defenceless! Or so I thought. Five jist tried to dog pile me, but I sprung up doing a summersault in mid air, and landing perfectly on top of a jist. Crick. Its spine snapped in half. Then, as if to reverse time, I did a backwards flip and landed on the five that tried to jump us. Jist started jumping up and swiping at me, but my body dogged all of their attacks with ease, and little movement. All that was moving was my upper body. I found this foolish because my legs were now exposed. I was wrong again. The jist that attacked my legs were batted away by the broken parts of the pole I still clung to. Two jist jumped high above me, their claws extended fully. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch as my body got torn to shreds. Clang, clang! The noise quickly jostled my eyes back open. The jist's claws were stuck in the two pole halves! I threw the two poles away. Now I had no weapon! I couldn't possibly fill this up! I looked down...my fingers were spread far apart. I was planning to use my nails. It was time to see what I could really do with these. There were only fifteen jist left. And one had already jumped for me. My hand came down on it, starting at the head. They came all the way through. It took about two actual seconds for the jist to split into five parts. Its final screech filled the entire arena. Two more wasted not a second as they came from both sides. I spun once, catching both of them, and sinking my nails into their ribs. Twelve to go. I was the one to jump this time. My fingers closed the spaces between them, as if forming one nail. That nail struck a jist right through the belly. I ripped out the jist's stomach and turned to meet the final eleven. I charged toward them, slashing another jist through the chest. For the tenth and ninth one, I pushed them so hard that they went flying. They hit the wall, and all of their bones were crushed. It was down to eight. I grabbed two more and smashed their heads together. Six. I jumped into the air and spun like a drill, taking out four more. Two. They both tried to run. I grabbed one by the arm and ripped it off. It was so much pain it fell face flat and died of blood loss. Last one. I ripped the bone out of the arm I had just stolen, and made two quick swipes at the end of it, so that it was deadly sharp. I held it above my head like a javelin, and threw it. It hit the jist square in the back. The jist slowed down, but kept walking. When it reached the gate, it fell face down, dead. The crowd was silent. The creatures were silent. The announcer was silent. The king's balcony was silent. My former self roared in triumph. Then I, no, she, looked at the king's balcony. There was a bulky figure there. I could not see who it was. Apparently she could. Suddenly, my former self receded. My body was weak. I collapsed. I could not pry my eyes away from my bloodied hands. The announcer spoke.

"Uh...well, that was entertaining, right folks!?" A cheer stirred. "On to the final fight for today! The beast of the dune...**The Bronze Scorpion!!**" Once again, the giant iron gates opened. From out of the shadows, skittered a scorpion that was dark brown, almost black, and it was larger than two mammoths combine! The creatures now had fear within their eyes. All of the beasts charged the scorpion at once. The scorpion used its massive claws to bat the mammoth/croc and armadillo/snake creatures away. It brought the spider/moth beast down with a swish of its tail. It did not seem at all interested in the creatures. It was after me. I closed my eyes.

"_So that's it, hu? That's as far as I can go. I am to be snapped in half by a giant scorpion eh? Ah well, at least I know nothing about me, or who was close to me, so I don't need to cry for anything. I can just die..."_

"_So, that's as far as you can go?" _A smooth but dark voice entered my head. _"You're just going to give up, and accept defeat?? Instead of knowing nothing, don't you want to know everything?" _I answered.

"_What is there to know?"_

"_The dirty past, the hard present, the unknown future. Those are the answers, and questions to life. Grasp them with all your might, and look deep inside yourself for your own past, present, and future. Who are you? Why are you here? What are you? These questions will always be a burden to you, even in the afterlife, if you do not answer them now!" _The voice faded. The scorpion was only a few feet away.

"_Past."_ I began to struggle to my feet, as the scorpion got closer. _"Present."_ I leaned against the wall; the scorpion was almost at my position. _"Future."_ I stood on my feet; I was face to face with the scorpion. _**"Who Am I?!"**_ I saw the vortex, and stepped inside. A few seconds after exiting, I was riding on the scorpions back. I stumbled and grabbed on to one of its scales.

"_One thing. How exactly do I beat this thing?" _The scorpion shook violently. Part of the scale broke off, and before I fell down, I saw exposed skin.

"_That's it!!"_ I once again stepped into the vortex. Since I had no idea how to control it, or where I was going, I ended up landing myself face first into a wall. The scorpion was behind me. As I turned around, its enormous claw was descending upon me. I jumped to one side and rolled head over heels. The scorpion seemed to have had its pincer stuck in the wall.

"_Chance!"_ I made a mad dash for the scorpion's chest. I jumped up and grabbed onto the single scale dangling off it. I tried yanking it off, but it was no use. I realized something.

"_My talent is speed. My former self's talent is..." _Before I could finish my thought, the scorpion got its pincer loose. Part of the wall crumbled. I was shaken off. I had to jam the scale somehow! A pebble landed beside me.

"_Rock?"_ I looked behind me boulders and stones littered the area. I scanned the field, and spotted a rock that was the size of a spear, and pointed at both ends.

"_Instead of using the rock as a jam, why not use myself?" _I ran over and picked up the stone. For the second time, I made a run for the scorpion's chest. But he was also prepared this time. He thrust his claw straight for me. I altered my course and dogged, but the shockwave sent me flying. This was an advantage and disadvantage. The advantage was I was going straight towards my goal, the disadvantage was that I was going to hit hard. But there was no turning back now! I held out all four of my limbs, and took on the full shock. I then grabbed onto the scale, and started going down it. The scorpion was not making it any easier. He was lashing about left and right. I started to slide down. I was going too fast. I dug my nails in and slowed down. I reached the opening. I crawled inside and used myself to hold it open. I carefully placed the stone inside it and crawled back out. I hung on to the scale with both hands, swung my legs off, and then stomped directly on the spot where I had placed the rock. I pushed off with everything I had. I landed awkwardly, and fell backwards. I watched as black blood oozed out of the scorpions chest. Its dark eyes stared at me, as if to say, "Thank you." I suddenly did not want the creature to die, as it fell over onto its side. Why did it have such a grateful look? A cheer erupted from the crowd. I slowly walked over to the scorpion. Its eyes were closing. I laid my hand on its head. It made a low gurgle, as if to say, "Your hand is so warm..." Finally it closed its weary eye. I felt sadness, like I had just killed an innocent creature.

"_Why...?"_ I could hear the announcer.

"Well folks, that's it for today! Come back tomorrow and see what's next for our entertainment!" The creatures and I were herded away, as I saw the jist and scorpion being dragged out of the arena. I was harshly pushed back into my cell with the others, and shackles were slapped on my wrists. I just wanted to be alone to cry for a bit, so I heaved my tired body into a corner.

_**Meanwhile in the kings meeting room...**_

"Well milord?" Kalthin said "How was the entertainment?" Five people began their taunts.

"You disgust us!"

"Why did you come here?!"

"I should crush you!!" The king held up his hand, and spoke. I want you five, to go see this...red furry...speak to her, and report back. Is that alright with you Kalthin?"

"Of course, milord."


End file.
